Justice
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Tomomasa and Takamichi are at odds lately, however when Takamichi has been assaulted, Tomomasa will bring justice upon the culprit who harmed the one dearest to him no matter the costs.


**Justice**

**By: Shin Sankai**

-------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hmm, well this story has been in the making for a couple months now. Finally it has been complete while relaxing in Oneesan's home. It was snowing earlier, so I got excited and finished up the story without too many hitches. Unfortunately the snow stopped which I am now pouting over. I want more snow before I have to go back home! Anywho, Oneesan this story is for you. Thanks go out to her (as always) and to any other readers for choosing to read my 'Tomomichi' antics.

-------------------------------

Tachibana no Tomomasa, General for the Left Imperial Guard was currently absorbed in paperwork that he'd allowed to build up in his office within the Imperial Palace. The handsome 31 year old was currently hunched over his office desk, writing constantly to complete his investigations. Mikado-sama, who in fact Tomomasa was a close friend of, had lightly scrutinized the General's lack of leadership in this particular area of his military job. Hence why the eldest Byakko possessor was currently cooped up in his office within the palace walls. Of course he had not explained to the Emperor about the sudden slackness that had occurred recently and had instead apologised and remained within the royal grounds until his was finished.

Over the course of these several days, the General had not been home, nor had he sent word of his whereabouts to his hachiyou partner, Fujiwara no Takamichi. This was due to the simple fact the two of them were currently at odds with each other. The fault solely lying on Tomomasa's side, however he had no time to worry about such matters until his paperwork was up to date. Even though he and Takamichi seemed to be having their own personal problems, the military official hadn't thought about the other hachiyou, Fuji-hime or even the Ryuujin no Miko and hadn't sent his whereabouts to them either.

As Tomomasa rose from his slightly hunched form, he stood up from his office stool and moved to his opened window, looking out into the overcast day. He'd spent far too many quiet mornings and evenings cooped up in this office. For a fleeting moment Tomomasa had thought that Takamichi would have come looking for him. It was then the teal haired handsome man had to remember that he and Takamichi had not spoken for well over a week now. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Tomomasa returned to his work. The quicker he finished off his reports, the faster he'd be able to collect all of his personal thoughts about what was happening between himself and the Ten no Byakko.

Over the course of their years together, Tomomasa had seen how the 19 year old began to look at him just that little bit more then what mere hachiyou partners would normally do. The General was not a blind man after all. He never felt offended by it...and possibly had led it on a little as well, liking that the forest green haired official had taken quite the liking to him. After all, no one knew him like the Vice Minister did...and yet still the younger man had remained at his side.

However, a situation had occurred within Tomomasa's office that had now placed a wedge between his and Takamichi's growing relationship from being mere work partners and casual friends to something much, much more. The military official needed to apologise for his behaviour as well as to try and explain what he was feeling for the younger man. When Takamichi had brought up the question of love so suddenly, the 31 year old was not prepared for it and had faulted in his response. Teal orbs had watched Takamichi bow his head, heartbroken and near tears. The young official had turned away from him and fled from where they had stood on one of the many bridges that arched over the river in Kyou.

Moving away from his window, Tomomasa once more sat back down at his writing desk, pushing teal strands of hair back over his shoulder. The thick wavy mass was tied up high by a simple leather clasp, the leather strap actually belonging to Takamichi himself. The young official had allowed him to use it one sweltering day, the younger man pulling strands of damp hair from the base of his neck away and clasping it into a ponytail for him. It had been one of the adorable yet bold touches Takamichi had given him, his unblemished hands gliding through his hair, pulling it up to a comfortable position. It was then Tomomasa had felt the pads of soft fingers caress the back of his neck lightly, scooping under his inner robes for mere seconds before retreating back to his exposed neck. A sudden feeling had dropped to the pit of Tomomasa's stomach all of a sudden just before Takamichi had pulled completely away. Once again the General's attention was stolen from the past due to thumping footsteps moving down the hallway and possibly straight for his own office. The oldest of the eight hachiyou rose once more to his feet, just as the shoji to his office was slid forcibly open. An out of breath Tenma was standing there.

"Tenma, what seems to the be the matter?"

"Where the hell have you been? Yorihisa and I have been looking all over for you!" The orange haired teen yelled. "If you decide to go in hiding to do whatever the hell you are doing, at least inform someone!"

"Is something wrong with Miko-dono?"

"No…" Tomomasa let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't odd to see the 17 year old worked up, but clearly something was wrong.

"Then what?"

"Its Takamichi…" That single name struck cold in Tomomasa's chest. The elder man could see Tenma's mouth moving, but nothing could be heard. His inked pen, lax within his right hand dripped black ink onto the floorboards at his feet, the blotches one by one staining the boards. Something had happened to Takamichi. _His_ Takamichi. "Oi, are you listenin' to me?" The inked pen dropped from Tomomasa's hand, clacking lightly against the floorboards and before Tomomasa knew what was going on, his feet were pounding down the hallways of the military sections within the Imperial Palace, Tenma's irritated voice calling after him.

Tomomasa rushed through the streets of Kyou in a blur of flowing flower kimonos and bound teal hair. The General believed he'd never run so hard nor so fast in all his life as he desperately made his way over the bridge and towards Takamichi's estate. Once there he made his way around the side of the large porch lining the main house, he knowing exactly where Takamichi's private quarters was. He stopped, heaving for air, when his teal orbs gazed over at the blue haired samurai present at the closed shoji to Takamichi's sleeping quarters.

"Yorihisa… Is he…"

"He's resting Tomomasa-dono." Tomomasa quietly made his way to the shoji and slid it effortlessly across. "I've been asked to stand guard while an investigation is under way." Tomomasa looked into the dully-lit room, heart clenching as Takamichi lay unmoving within his futon. He was sitting upright, stacks of cushions behind his back as they leaned against the wall. "He was having trouble breathing, so Mikado-dono's healer propped him up in this position. It seems to be helping him somewhat." Slowly Tomomasa moved closer, kneeling at Takamichi's side, one hand shakily rising to carefully caress a bruised cheek.

"What happened to him?" Minamoto no Yorihisa was no fool. He knew how close the two Byakko possessors were. And he currently knew that tension had surged between them this past week as well. However no matter the complications in which the two were currently in, it was evident that the connection between the two men ran so deep that if either one was injured in some way it would most definitely trigger the other off in a way that no one could predict or possibly even stop.

"The healer informed us that he has been severally assaulted Tomomasa-dono."

"By whom?" Teal orbs softened and his rapidly beating heart clenched when a small whimper came from Takamichi's bruised and cut lips, his head tilting to the cool touch of Tomomasa's palm against his swollen cheek. When all that was given was silence from Yorihisa, narrowed teal eyes turned to look back at violet ones. "By whom?" Venom was evident within Tomomasa's deep voice.

"That I do not know."

"Find out."

"I was ordered to stand guard."

"And I'm asking you to find who did this to him." The General left Takamichi's side and made his way out onto the porch where Yorihisa continued to stand. "I will take up post here and watch over him. I ask you to investigate for me while I wait for Takamichi to awaken."

"The healer couldn't predict when that would be. His face and head are badly swollen."

"I can already see that." Tomomasa placed a hand on the samurai's shoulder, their eyes meeting instantly. "Find out everything you can for me."

"Tomomasa-dono…"

"Please Yorihisa!" Violet eyes closed for a moment before the blue haired samurai nodded in confirmation. He left without a sound and Tomomasa once more made his way back into Takamichi's sleeping quarters and once more kneeled at his side. "I should have been with you." The 31 year old mumbled softly.

He found a cloth and basin of cool water at his side and drenched the cloth before dapping it softly over Takamichi's bruised features. Once Tomomasa completed that task he sat close to Takamichi's slouched form, wanting so desperately to hug the injured Vice Minister and yet had never felt so scared for the man in all his life. He truly believed that any sudden movement he gave to the 19 year old would inflict even more pain upon him...and that he couldn't bear to do.

"I should have been there to protect you." Tomomasa voiced through clenched teeth, head bowing and teal bangs shadowing his face from view.

"Tomo…" Tomomasa jerked his head up, teal orbs darting to look over at Takamichi when he heard the endearing name the younger Byakko possessor had given him quite some time ago. The name had been given to him one stormy evening when he and Takamichi had partaken in drinking many bottles of sake together. The 19 year old had openly confessed to him, boldly calling him by that nickname, his cheeks flushed pink and lips moist and parted open, gold eyes wavering as they awaited a response. Tomomasa was certain the younger man's heart was pounding a mile a minute, but that evening so was his. The General had stubbornly not answered the Vice Minister, but he had not rejected the young man either. Instead he had pulled the younger court official into his arms, the both of them slumped near his opened shoji, looking out into the cloudy sky, watching as lightning scattered throughout them.

Since that evening, their relationship had begun to grow stronger, but the incident within Tomomasa's office a week ago had hindered it now.

-------------------------------

_**---- One Week Earlier ----**_

_"What is it that you have there Takamichi-dono?" Golden orbs belonging to the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs looked up to see one of his assistants standing beside his writing desk with a perplexed look on his face._

_"It is a book for Tomomasa-dono. He has been searching for it for several months now."_

_"Sugoi Takamichi-dono. How'd you come across such a find if he's been looking for it all this time?"_

_"I have written many letters to neighbouring cities and have ventured to several to investigate their archives to try and find it."_

_"Is the book that much of importance to him?"_

_"I believe it is a book written by one of his relatives."_

_"Sou desu ne." Takamichi's assistant replied. "Its very fortunate that you found it then Takamichi-dono. Why not deliver it to him now, I'm certain he will be most pleased."_

_"Yes, I believe you are right. I shall take my leave early today." Takamichi packed up what had been lying about his office desk and then set out on his way, heading towards the Imperial Palace and to where Tomomasa would be._

_-------------------------------------_

_A knock at the frame of Tomomasa's shoji to his military office within the Imperial Palace walls broke him from his thoughts as he stood at his opened window._

_"Enter..." He informed whomever was behind the screen and watched it slide open._

_"Konnichiwa, Tomomasa-dono."_

_"Sayuri-san, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you Tomomasa-dono." The busty dark haired woman sauntered inside, making sure to close the shoji behind her._

_"I've already informed you not to openly venture around the military quarters within the Imperial Palace. What will others think?"_

_"I don't mind." Sayuri had pressed herself oh so snuggly against Tomomasa, one of her hands gliding down the military officials handsome face. "Besides, your reputation as a womaniser is well known Tomomasa-dono." Teal eyes narrowed at those words._

_"We are no longer together Sayuri-san."_

_"Why? Am I not attractive enough for you? Have you found someone else?"_

_"Someone of your stature has no right to ask such questions." Tomomasa caught Sayuri's hand from slapping his face, which in turn brought her closer towards him, their breaths mingling._

_"Tomomasa, are you in?" It was then a third party joined the two within the General's office. Teal and black eyes turned to see the shoji slide across and Fujiwara no Takamichi now stood before them. Golden eyes had widened at the scene in front of him, and his right hand had lost its grip on the book he'd found for Tomomasa. It landed with a loud thump on the floorboards at his feet._

_"I...I apologise for the intrusion." Takamichi quickly mumbled out, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks as he bowed before Tomomasa and Sayuri and then fled the military office, his footsteps echoing down the hallway until they were no more._

_It didn't take long for Tomomasa to remove himself from Sayuri's hold as he made his way over to his shoji and bent down to pick up the discarded book. Flipping it open, teal orbs widened to notice it held the crest of a neighbouring city which in fact was a two day ox and cart journey. _

_This very book belonged to Tomomasa's late grandfather, something Tomomasa had only quarter read when he was much younger. However a falling out between his father and grandfather had halted any chance Tomomasa had at trying to finish it. The book and anything else that belonged to his grandfather had been lost to him. To think Takamichi had gone to all the trouble of finding this book for him. Through his hectic life as Vice Minister for Civil Affairs and being the Ten no Byakko for the Ryuujin no Miko, he still found time to personally research, locate and collect the book for him._

_"Takamichi..." Tomomasa mumbled, clutching the book within his left hand as he fled his own office, running after the fleeing 19 year old. _

_What remained in Tomomasa's military office was a forgotten and very displeased Sayuri. Her hands were fisted at her sides, black eyes narrowing as she cursed the man known as Fujiwara no Takamichi._

_-------------------------------------_

_Soldiers and workers that were employed within the Imperial Palace watched as Takamichi rushed on by. They found it odd until a blur of teal ran on by as well. It was then the soldiers and workers were satisfied with their own thoughts that perhaps something was happening with the Ryuujin no Miko and the Vice Minister and General had been called upon to attend post haste. _

_Takamichi rushed through deserted streets in Kyou, making his way to one of the many red bridges that allowed residents to cross to the other side of Kyou since the river ran completely through the city. He was half way over the bridge when one of his hands were captured. Takamichi let off a slight grunt of discomfort when his entire body was swung around, his overexerted body now facing the puffing General of the Left Imperial Guard. As the two men heaved for air, Tomomasa found Takamichi's face was flushed and saddened golden orbs glistening with unshed tears. Not being able to compose himself, Takamichi quickly turned away from Tomomasa, though he didn't run from him knowing full well he could never outrun a man of military background. _

_"Takamichi listen, what you saw..."_

_"Its not my business."_

_"It clearly affected you, so let me explain what happened."_

_"It does not matter." The dejection within the young man's voice made Tomomasa's heart constrict as he stepped forward and cupped the 19 year old's face within his hands. Teal eyes grew wide when he felt the wetness of Takamichi's tear caress his battle scarred hands._

_"Takamichi... Sayuri-san and I..."_

_"Are lovers yes?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Its alright, I've known for quite sometime that you and Sayuri-san had a relationship. I knew it had been going on far earlier from when I confessed my feelings."_

_"Its not...what you think it is."_

_"Do you know I accept everything that you are Tomomasa." Takamichi watched as Tomomasa blinked silently down at him. "Even though you have selfishly kept your feelings at bay, never rejecting nor accepting me, I still accept you...no matter the pain you are causing me."_

_"Takamichi..."_

_"It doesn't matter what kind of situation you are caught in, rumour or not, I will always accept you. No matter how many times you apologise or try to explain it to me, even though most of the time it comes out unsuccessfully, I will forgive you in the end."_

_"Takamichi...I..."_

_"Do you do this just to test my loyalty towards you?" Takamichi pulled his face from Tomomasa's hands, feeling his own clench at his sides. "Is this your way of testing how deep my love for you truly is?"_

_"I'm not following..."_

_"Aishiteru Tomomasa..." Teal orbs widened and his heart constricted once more within his chest. "No matter what you do to me or don't do to me, no matter what you say, or don't say...I still love you...so very much." Takamichi swiftly brushed tears from his cheeks, trying so hard to compose himself in front of the 31 year old. It was then golden orbs locked onto the book he'd gone to all the trouble of finding held loosely within Tomomasa's grip. Quickly the young court official snatched it up, clutching it to his chest. _

_"Takamichi...what..."_

_"If you truly felt even a hint of affection for me, you'd be able to tell me truthfully what you feel. If you were dare trying to say it was over between the both of you, then you wouldn't have allowed her into your office."_

_"But it is! She was just..."_

_"I don't need your excuses. I'm so tired of not hearing the truth Tomomasa." Serious golden orbs stared up at him, making the General gulp slightly at their intensity. "Do you love me Tomomasa?"_

_"I..." The General was stuck for words. His mind was screaming for something to come out, but the lump in his throat denied him that right. Takamichi lowered his gaze to the flowing water beneath the wooden bridge they both stood on._

_"I see... So this would be your honest answer." Just as Tomomasa parted his lips, hoping something would break through, Takamichi softly spoke once more. "Please don't come and see me anymore."_

_"Takamichi..." Tomomasa's out stretched hand was slapped away._

_"Don't touch me!" The teal haired General watched as Takamichi ran from him. The elder of the Byakko pair bowed his head, locks of hair shadowing his face from view. _

_Just then, it began to rain._

-------------------------------

A clap of thunder jolted Tomomasa from the past, eyes moving to an opened window to watch as lightning flittered through the clouds. When the rain began to fall, teal orbs glanced down to look upon the unconscious Vice Minister.

"Please wake up Takamichi. I must begin to atone for all the hurt I have placed upon you." The military official pressed his cool lips against warm bruised skin before settling back, remaining close to the Vice Minister's side, as he too fell into a restless slumber.

-------------------------------

The very next day Tomomasa jerked awake from his uncomfortable position he'd fallen asleep in and turned his blurry eyes to gaze over at an empty futon.

"Takamichi!?!?" He leapt onto bare feet, eyes glued to Takamichi's private bathhouse connected to his sleeping quarters when he heard the shoji slide across. There he found his young partner, fresh from a bath and dressed lightly in a green yukata with his forest green hair damp and cast over one shoulder. "Thank goodness." The older of the Byakko duo expressed sheer relief as he strode over to the injured Takamichi and pulled him into his embrace.

"Do you know how long I've been out?" It saddened Tomomasa greatly when he felt Takamichi tense in his arms. His voice seemed strained as though he were uncomfortable within Tomomasa's presence, but the General could not blame him since they had not spoken since their fight on the bridge. Tomomasa negatively shook his head, not knowing how long the Vice Minister had been unconscious for. "You know, you're going to have to look at me sooner or later Tomomasa."

"I know." Came the soft reply. Slowly Tomomasa shifted and held Takamichi at arms length, their eyes meeting even though one of Takamichi's golden orbs was nearly swollen completely shut. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Would you personally take care of me if I said yes?" One golden orb watched as teal blinked back at him. "I wouldn't want to draw you away from any of your women Tomomasa."

"This isn't funny Takamichi."

"Of course it isn't. If you must know, I'm trying to lighten the already tense atmosphere which is currently around us. We have not spoken in some time after all."

"A-Aa..." Silence spread through the sleeping quarters as Takamichi slowly made his way to a closed shoji and opened it up, the cool breeze that blew through his extensive garden was now caressing his bruised face and damp locks of hair. As Tomomasa watched him, his hands fisted at his sides and he grit his teeth once again in anger, trying to hold it all in. "How can you be so..."

"So what?" Takamichi replied, looking back at the General.

"So damn calm about what has happened to you!" The General snapped at the younger court official. His usually in control emotions were cracking under the pressure of seeing his dearest companion, his only companion who had ever truly known the real him, harmed in any way.

"Tomomasa…" Teal orbs finally focused on Takamichi when the Ten no Byakko had softly called out his name. "I can be calm about this matter, because you are angry enough for me. No matter whom is responsible for my being this way, I will never forgive anyone for doing this to me and especially for the way it has made you feel."

"Don't pull that crap with me!" Tomomasa began to pace. "Don't use me as some excuse! Why aren't you livid? Someone of your stature, an important official for the Emperor himself has been brutalised! Why don't you want revenge?"

"It will not change what has happened Tomomasa. Surely you must see that?"

"No… I can't see things the way you do. If I'm harmed in any way, I fight back. I place justice upon those that have wronged against me or the Emperor."

"Tomomasa..." Takamichi began but felt the General clench his shoulders a little too tightly, teal orbs pointedly starring into his one opened eye.

"If any low life dares place a hand on someone dear to me, no one can save them." Takamichi felt his heart pound at the General's confession. It was then he watched the military official swiftly leave the room. Takamichi had never seen Tomomasa so passionate about revenge before and it didn't take long for the Ten no Byakko to rush after his older hachiyou partner, chest clenching in pain at the sudden movements.

"Tomomasa please listen to me!" The General was out on the porch, only stopping when Takamichi caught his hand, gripping it within his shaking bandaged ones. "No matter what you do, it will not change the fact that I was assaulted."

"An investigation has already begun."

"Is this...by Mikado-sama's orders?"

"One has already begun for him as well."

"Tomomasa, please don't do this."

"That is one thing you cannot ask of me Takamichi."

"Face me." The wavy teal haired man slowly turned to look back at the bruised Vice Minister. He caught a glimpse of bandages beneath the yukata and moved his eyes away once more. Unfortunately his gaze wasn't broken from Takamichi for long as the slightly shorter man cupped his face. "I cannot begin to understand what you are feeling right now, but whatever you are planning, please don't do anything to jeopardize who you are within the Imperial Palace."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning, don't do anything rash if you find them."

"Them...?" Takamichi bit his lip as he removed his hands from Tomomasa's handsome face. "You know who did this to you, don't you?" The Vice Minister wildly shook his head, but once again Tomomasa placed his hands against his shoulders, clenching the bruised skin beneath. "Tell me who did this Takamichi."

"Iie..."

"Takamichi!"

"Iie!" The 19 year old shouted, chest heaving as he began to have trouble breathing. "I cannot allow you to jeopardize your career." Tomomasa snorted lightly, ready to turn away from the Vice Minister when his hand was once again clenched between bandaged ones. "Please don't jeopardize us!" Teal orbs widened as Takamichi shook in front of him, tears falling down his cheeks. Tomomasa felt his heart clench at the younger man's plea. Could it be possible that Takamichi was giving him another chance without even asking him to explain the situation that had occurred between him and Sayuri-san? Swiftly the General pulled his distraught companion into another hug, making the younger man gasp at the possessiveness in which he was held.

"Gomen nasai..." A chill ran down Takamichi's spine at Tomomasa's words. "I always cause you so much pain."

"Tomomasa...?"

"I promise you, after this is over, no more."

"Tomomasa-dono..." The General pushed Takamichi away from him, teal and golden orbs noticing the bowing Yorihisa. The 19 year old court official watched as the flowing kimono clad General made his way to the ever-obedient samurai. They spoke in whispers and Takamichi watched as Tomomasa walked away, not even once glancing back at him. He waited with baited breath for the samurai to make his way towards his prone form.

"Yorihisa-san, what did the two of you speak of?"

"You should be resting Takamichi-dono."

"Please…"

"You must understand that Tomomasa-dono is…"

"Beyond our reach?"

"It's not like that Takamichi-dono. No matter what happens, please have faith that he will return."

"Demo..."

"I have noticed that the two of you have been at odds as of late, however, please understand that Tomomasa-dono would do anything for you."

"Yorihisa-san..." The blue haired samurai placed a comforting hand on Takamichi's shoulder.

"Please remember that Tomomasa-dono is a man of military background. When he returns, please do not scold him too much, for he believes he is bringing down justice upon any who harmed the one most dearest to him. It will help release the guilt he feels within himself for not being able to protect you." Violet orbs watched golden lower to the ground. "Now please, rest yourself."

"How can you ask me to rest when he is out there, risking his very life in trying to catch my attackers?"

"Attackers?" Again it appeared Takamichi had admitted to information he was neglecting to inform others of. He listened to Yorihisa sigh lightly. "Tomomasa-dono is a skilled man, a powerful man with many connections. I have given him some information and now it is time for him to use his vast skills to locate whoever planned this attack on you. Believe me when I say that no matter what you try to hide from him, he will find any who assaulted you and appropriate justice will be sentenced upon them."

"Do you believe that?" Gold witnessed violet divert away.

"I pray he will not act too rashly, however, if a sword is drawn upon him, Tomomasa-dono will defend himself."

"I can only hope that it never comes to that. However, if it does, I ask you to stop him from going that far Yorihisa-san."

"I've been told to guard you."

"And I ask you to overlook Tomomasa's request just this once. I can look after myself, but if it makes you feel safer, ask one of the others to come and stay here. I _need_ you to protect him from himself. Please do this in my place Yorihisa-san." After several long minutes, Yorihisa finally responded with a slight bow.

"I will do as you wish, however, when all this is over and he begins to complain about my not having followed his orders..."

"I shall take full responsibility." Takamichi would have smiled at the samurai if it didn't hurt so much to do so. With a nod of his head, Yorihisa was gone just as Takamichi sat in a chair near his opened shoji facing out to his private gardens. The breeze swept over his lounging form, forest green hair blowing freely as one golden orb gazed over the expanse of his estate, resting upon orange blossom growing within his gardens.

"Tomomasa…"

-------------------------------

Minamoto no Yorihisa dashed through the streets of Kyou heading for several military quarters. There he relayed a message to one of Tomomasa's subordinates to send word to Tenma to watch over Takamichi for him. When he watched the subordinate race off with this message, Yorihisa made his way to the stables. He noticed Tomomasa's horse was already gone and quickly saddled his black steed before galloping out of the stables and towards the forest in the East.

-------------------------------

Tomomasa dismounted from his horse, patting the white steed absently as his teal orbs glanced about the forest. Not too far off in the distance to his left there appeared to be a large and seemingly abandoned property. Tying up his horse, Tomomasa carefully made his way towards the entrance, the large wooden gate splinted and pushed open as though inviting him inside. The General was certain he was walking into a trap, but no matter what happened, he vowed to Takamichi that justice would be sentenced upon the man responsible for his current state. Just as Tomomasa stepped through the threshold his arms were instantly clasped within the hands of two unknown men.

"I'm surprised you took so long to come see me Tomomasa-dono." Disbelieving teal orbs widened at that voice.

"Sayuri-san!" Tomomasa watched the woman come out from the shadows, not dressed at all how she had been within the Imperial Palace walls. With her flowing hair clasped tightly atop her head and her curvaceous body hidden behind unflattering clothing and armour, she truly could be mistaken for a man. It was then Tomomasa's eyes narrowed as he looked her over, eyes glancing at the sword at her side before moving to look back up into her black eyes. "This is why he would not speak."

"What did you say?"

"Takamichi would not give you away. He knew it was you, but for your sake he would not confess this." Tomomasa grit his teeth when the two men yanked on his arms. Suddenly a third man kicked him in the back of the knees making him drop to the grass. His teal locks of hair were yanked harshly, forcing his neck back so he had no choice but to look up at Sayuri as she now stood over him.

"He is a foolish man." She traced one long fingernail down Tomomasa's beautiful skin. However it didn't take her long to mar his handsome face with a slap to the cheek when the General began to chuckle. "Why do you laugh when you know it is true."

"Every man is foolish, but there are those that are far too kind, even to those that are his enemy." Tomomasa watched as Sayuri tilted her head, in slight intrigue or confusion he was not sure. Either way, Tomomasa was about to enlighten her on what it was he truly meant by his words. "Takamichi only wished to protect you from the likes of me." It was then the General thrust his body to the right, his head cracking against the skull of the unidentified man who'd been crouched at his side. Instantly the man went down, his hands loosening from around his right one. It was mere seconds as the military official unsheathed his sword and only several more after that before the other two men were face down on the forest flooring. One was fatally wounded, one was unconscious and the last was howling in severe pain.

"Yarou..." Enraged teal orbs focused on black ones as Sayuri unsheathed her own sword. Several other lackeys came out of the buildings and began to surround Tomomasa, creating a barrier around the both of them so Tomomasa didn't have far to run.

"Why did you not come after me in the first place? Why harm Takamichi? He has done nothing to you."

"He disgusts me. A man in love with another man. Its disgraceful!"

"Love knows no restrictions."

"And what do you know of love?" It was then their swords clashed, metal vibrating off metal.

"I know little of it, but I do know yours for me was nothing but possession." Tomomasa deflected a blow to his head and quickly jumped away. "Do you not see this is why I asked you never to see me again? I will never be a mere possession to any one person, man or woman."

"Liar!" Sayuri charged Tomomasa, but once again became enraged when he easily deflected her sword strike. "You speak of such things and yet every night we were alone you spoke of nothing but Takamichi! Even now he is all you are thinking of!" That sudden realisation made Tomomasa loose his concentration for a moment and he was sliced across his back, his kimono and robes parting open and now becoming stained with his blood. The eldest of the hachiyou let out a grunt but remained on his feet. "You want to possess him with your touch."

"Even if such words are true, he will always remain a person within my very eyes...within my very being. I will never think of him as a mere tool to flaunt around." Sayuri let out a cry of pain when Tomomasa's sword sliced open her left arm. "I warn you, my concentration will not lapse again."

"Why him...? WHY HIM?!?" Sayuri yelled as she charged at Tomomasa. It felt like slow motion as Tomomasa closed his teal orbs for a single moment, clenching his sword, twisting fluently and then in one swift graceful movement his sword embedded into Sayuri's abdomen. She made a blood curdling scream that the General was sure to never forget as she crumbled to the ground, the wavy haired General now looming over her twitching body.

"Not even I know the true answer to that." Teal eyes widened and another painful grunt broke through his lips as his right hand let go of the hilt of his sword and instantly went to Sayuri's wrist near his left side. The strength in his one hand, cracking the bones within her wrist, made Sayuri release her grip on her tanto which was now embedded within Tomomasa's side.

"The General of the Left Imperial Guard was never meant to love anyone. He was to remain a cold hearted man, a man who would remain at my side until I deemed it right for him to die before me." Blood spilled from the side of Sayuri's mouth. Her black eyes widened slightly when Tomomasa leaned down, one bloody hand cupping her cheek lightly.

"Our cold hearts can never be as one Sayuri-san. Perhaps this is why I wish for Takamichi to be at my side. He carries within him the kindness of two men. He is the one to guide me back into the light when darkness threatens to cloud my judgment. He is...the other half I've been searching for. Takamichi is the one whom I crave, the one who will love me no matter what happens, no matter how much blood soaks my very hands."

"Tomomasa-dono!" Teal turned at the shout of his name, watching as Yorihisa came sprinting through the gates, sword unsheathed as he sliced down the unknown men who were ready to charge at Tomomasa since he had taken down their leader.

"I must apologise to you Sayuri-san. Even though I knew of your growing feelings for me, whether it be out of hatred or love in wanting to possess me, I did nothing to steer you away from it. Instead I fed upon it. That is how much of a cruel man I am."

"I too am cruel. To harm a man who stood in my way, I am the ugliest woman."

"Iie... You are beautiful Sayuri-san." Tomomasa watched her black eyes widen at his honest response. "No matter what you were feeling for me, even if you wished for my death, your smile was always genuine when we were together. That I will never forget." Tears spilled down her eyes as Tomomasa leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sayuri-san, its time for you to rest now."

"Darkness...all I feel...all I see...is darkness." Her strength was leaving her quickly as her pool of blood began to expand on the grass beneath her numb body.

"Iie Sayuri-san, the light calls for you. I am certain someone whom was truly dear to you is calling you to the light."

"Seichirou-san..." Tomomasa placed on a pained smile at her mumbled response, fingers carefully brushing her tears away.

"Hai, Seichirou-san is calling for you. Sayuri-san, you are free from me now."

"Seichirou-san..." Tomomasa observed as her eyes closed and a blissful smile graced her blood soaked lips. "Arigatou Tomomasa-dono." And then...she was gone.

"Darkness is what I shall always carry in your place." Slowly Tomomasa rose to his full height, turning slowly to see Yorihisa was tying up the last of the culprits.

"Tomomasa-dono!" The blue haired samurai rushed over to the General, having observed the older man pull the tanto from his side. When he reached out a hand, it was instantly slapped away.

"A formal burial will be given for her." All Yorihisa could do was nod in affirmation. He watched as Tomomasa bent down, removing his sword from Sayuri's abdomen and wiping it clean. The white paper, now stained red scattered about the forest, the wind swirling around the two standing men. "Are you able to look after this matter alone Yorihisa?"

"Of course Tomomasa-dono." The teal haired hachiyou nodded his head and began to walk out of the abandoned estate. Violet eyes watched him leave before Yorihisa went to work on interrogating those that were still semi-conscious.

-------------------------------

Carefully Tomomasa made his way back to Kyou, one hand holding the reigns of his horse and the other clutched at his side, trying to stop the flow of blood. The wavy haired General slide ungracefully off his horse as he reached Takamichi's estate and stumbled through the yard, onto the porch and around the side to notice the orange-haired Tenma sitting on the porch railing facing Takamichi's closed shoji.

"What the hell? You look like crap Tomomasa!" Before the General could even respond with a sarcastic remark which would go straight over the teens head, a shoji was slid open and teal orbs watched as a heaving Takamichi now faced him. It appeared the 19 year old looked like he'd been trying to rest, however the mere mention of Tomomasa's name had made the Vice Minister leap to attention.

"Tomomasa..." Takamichi stepped forward, one hand clenched at his chest for the pain he caused himself at jumping out of his futon and all but sprinting towards his shoji at the sound of Tomomasa's return. Looking upon his older partner, his heart clenched at the torn clothing, the blood splattered about his handsome and muscular physique and the slight quiver he caught when he began to slowly make his way towards him. Golden orbs, since Takamichi's swollen eye was beginning to open up looked upon the dear General and felt the elder man caress the side of his face lightly.

"Justice...was served." Takamichi wasn't quick enough as Tomomasa fell to his knees, making a loud thump on the wooden floorboards. As the Vice Minister reached out to the General, he was pleasantly surprised when the 31 year old lifted his arms and wrapped them around his slender waist. Tomomasa's teal covered head burrowed into Takamichi's side. "Let me stay with you." Came the quivering request from the usually laid back General. Takamichi bent down, hovering over the now unconscious Tomomasa, his arms moving across the military official's broad back.

"Okaeri nasai Tomomasa." In the background, a slightly embarrassed Tenma scratched at his chin and turned away from the Byakko duo.

-------------------------------

A day passed and Tomomasa grunted lightly as he sat up within a futon. His teal coloured orbs focused on several objects within the room to realise he was resting within Takamichi's estate...and once more sleeping in Takamichi's private quarters.

"How are you feeling?" Teal orbs looked over to a low table to see Takamichi pouring some tea into a cup. He shuffled over to the injured General and silently handed the cup to the 31 year old.

"I feel fine." Tomomasa replied and drank the bitter tea in one gulp, knowing medicine would have been mixed in with it. When the cup was taken from his hands and placed down upon the wooden floorboards, his face was taken into Takamichi's hands. They were now free from bandages.

"How do you truly feel?" Teal stared into Takamichi's discoloured face. His swollen eye was now completely open even though the white of his eye was still slightly red. "Its just me Tomomasa. There is no need to hide whatever you feel from me."

"You knew it was Sayuri-san who initiated your attack." It was a statement, not a question.

"I did."

"And you protected her because of it. Why?"

"She is important to you."

"Not as much as you!" The General snapped at the Vice Minister, one hand gliding through teal locks of hair. "When I heard that something had happened to you, I saw red. You whom holds me dear within your heart was hut because of me. I can never forgive those that harm you. Nor can I forgive myself for hurting you."

"I knew what I was walking into. I knew her love for you was twisted and therefore I could not stay away. I wanted to truly find out what she intended to do with you. When she confessed to wanting you dead, I simply could not stand by and let that happen. That is how much I want you to live Tomomasa. I want you at my side. I need you to be."

"You wish to...possess me?"

"I do..." Takamichi bowed his head in shame. "I have stood in the shadows for so long now that when you didn't reject my confession of love for you, I had hoped beyond all hope that I had a chance with you. I wanted to steal you from Sayuri-san. I desire for you to only belong to me."

"I am not a tool to possess."

"Don't you realise I know this!" Takamichi shouted slightly. "Your very presence has implanted itself into my existence that not having you at my side, not having you within reach drives me insane! I need you at my side Tomomasa. I need you to keep me alive. I crave your very being!" Takamichi gasped as Tomomasa leaned forward and engulfed him in a hug once more.

"To think my Takamichi has unknowingly read my very thoughts about him."

"Eh?" The Vice Minister pulled away just in time to capture a serene smile on Tomomasa's lips.

"Over time, I want you to know everything about me. Will you allow me to make up for all the wrongs I have caused you?"

"Tomomasa..."

"I promise from this day on I shall remain at your side. All I ask selfishly in return is for you to remain at my side as well."

"Don't you know me already Tomomasa? I'll never leave your side. No matter what, you'll always be the other half of me." Teal orbs widened at Takamichi's words. His lips parted, wanting to say the same when Takamichi diverted away from him, leaning over to pick up a thick book. "Here, I want to give this to you." Tomomasa glanced down to see it was the same book that Takamichi had dropped near his office shoji before snatching it away from him on the bridge that eventful evening. The General carefully traced his hands over the cover before dumping it onto the floorboards near the empty teacup. "Eh, Tomomasa...?" Golden eyes had widened slightly when his face was softly captured within Tomomasa's palms. A small grunt lodged into the back of his throat as he felt Tomomasa's lips brush softly against his own.

"I've been meaning to give that to you for a long time now." Takamichi felt his cheeks brighten and heat begin to pool throughout his body. It wasn't long before he was once again pulled against Tomomasa's chest.

"What about your injuries?" Takamichi was shushed quietly as the General held him close. In truth, Tomomasa's wound at his side felt like it was seeping a little, but to have the 19 year old back in his arms, lying against his chest was more then what Tomomasa could have ever asked for. "Tomo..." The General picked up the soft sensual mumble from Takamichi's lips.

"That is quite the cute nickname _Taka-kun_." The elder of the Byakko duo needn't look down at the younger man to know he was blushing. However, Tomomasa would soon give the forest green haired court official even more to blush about now. He lowered his, caressing a lightly bruised skin before moving over a sensitive ear.

"Aishiteru Takamichi." Tomomasa felt Takamichi shake within his hold, knowing the usually in control Vice Minister would have tears rolling down his cheeks by now. "I apologise for not saying it sooner." The General mumbled softly and observed as loose dark green hair flickered about their connected bodies as Takamichi shook his head, once more forgiving him for his lateness.

"Me too Tomomasa, me too." Takamichi raised his arms, winding them under Tomomasa's armpits to clutch tightly at the military officials shoulders while being mindful of not wishing to place too much pressure on the wound at his back or his side.

Tomomasa let out a sigh of relief. "Yokatta..."

-------------------------------

Outside the closed shoji a smiling Minamoto no Yorihisa decided to leave the Byakko duo in peace. He left just as quietly as he showed up, making his way back to Fuji-hime's estate to inform everyone there that Tomomasa and Takamichi were both healing perfectly fine...together.

-------------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
